My master
by Nuredhel
Summary: Melkor seduces Mairon, and the maia changes his Allegiance. He doesn't really stand much of a chance against Melkor's skills and cunning mind...


My master….

The heat from the forge was intense, the room was rather huge but that didn't help at all since the doors were all closed. He didn't even think of the fact that the air was barely breathable, he was so preoccupied with his work. He was hammering away at a piece of metal, a new alloy he had just discovered and he was swearing to himself as he went along. He had such high hopes when it came to this but it had proved to be too soft for anything except jewelry and perhaps small decorative items.

He wiped the sweat from his brow, his long hair was tied back in a neat braid but now it was dirty and some strands had escaped from it too. He did look disheveled and yet he didn't care a bit. He was distraught, upset, nervous. He knew that his master would be disappointed again when he didn't manage to create something great and new and he couldn't stand the thought of not being perfect. He had to excel in everything, to please the vala he served and stay in his favor. The other maiar claimed that he was too obsessed with his work, that he had forgotten how to live but he didn't care. His master was very supportive and praised him rather often and called him his best student but it wasn't enough, it was never enough. He always felt as though he could have done better, made something even more ingenious and stunning. His master said that he shouldn't push himself that hard, that he always tried to achieve too much too fast. He didn't listen, he lived for those times when the others gathered in awe of something he had made with his own hands.

And yet he ached for so much more, for more knowledge, higher skills and more freedom. He had always learned that there was a certain set of rules to follow, that these rules were absolute and not to be questioned and that creativity only were to be used within those boundaries. It annoyed him but he didn't dare to cross that line, to create outside of the box. He put the piece of metal down, it was pretty and shining and could maybe be turned into a very nice necklace or perhaps a crown but it was useless for something more solid. He sighed and let his head hang low, it was a disappointment. He let out a loud gasp when he suddenly heard a voice close to his ear, he hadn't noticed that anyone had entered the room " So, you are still busy trying to please your master aren't you? Don't you think he already is quite in awe of your willingness and zeal?"

He turned his head, it was Melkor, the vala everybody tried to avoid. He heard whispers everyday, telling of Melkor's crimes and atrocious ideas and he had been terrified of him at first but now that fear was slowly being replaced by a sort of curiosity. The vala saw things differently and for an inquisitive mind that was both tantalizing and refreshing. Melkor had approached him quite often lately and they had spent hours talking. He had already learned a lot of new stuff and he hungered for more. The vala leaned casually against the anvil placed in the middle of the work space, he was as devilishly handsome as always and there was a glimpse within his eyes that was almost admiring. " Someone with your ambitions and drive ought to be a master, not an apprentice."

He blushed, felt his cheeks burn. " I am not that skilled yet."

Melkor tilted his head, picked up the discarded piece of metal. " Oh but I think that you are, he has taught you all he knows , now he is only stalling your progress. He doesn't want to be bested by his own student. "

Mairon made a grimace. He couldn't believe that his master would feel that way about him but the words of Melkor did in a way sound like the truth. He hadn't really learned anything new for a long time now, and he longed to move on, to expand his knowledge. "I do not think Aüle feels that way about me"

Melkor shrugged. " You spend your entire life down here in the forge, it is not good for you. You miss so much, and you don't get to see much of the world. It makes you ignorant in some ways, and naïve too"

He snorted. " I am not naïve!"

Melkor raised an eyebrow. " No? then why do you still defend your master when all he does is to hold you back with pretty words of hollow praise? You have made so much and yet nothing really amazing, nothing he couldn't have done too"

Mairon swallowed, he didn't dare to look at Melkor at all for he knew, deep within, that he was right. He wasn't allowed to leave the shadow of his master and shine all on his own. " I do not like that you speak thus of my master"

It was all he could say and Melkor shrugged again. " Alright, but I do really think you push yourself way too hard. Have you even smelled the fresh air today?"

Mairon made a small apologetic grin. "No, I have…"

Melkor sighed. " You have been too busy trying to please your master to mind your own needs haven't you? He is exploiting your fondness of him. But you have to take care of your own fana too you know."

Mairon swallowed, he still didn't dare to look Melkor in the eye. His words left the maia uneasy and yet they rang true in his mind, at least to some extent. "I do not care that much about those things"

Melkor tilted his head. "So I have heard yes, they say you are so uptight and obsessed with your work nobody dares to approach you. It is too bad really, that someone as beautiful as you shuns everything good in this world just to serve a master who really doesn't deserve such devotion."

Mairon felt a surge of an almost hurtful feeling rush through him. " My master isn't like that!"

Melkor looked serious. "No? Then where is the water to cool you down during your very hard work? When has he come ordering you to take a break? Has he brought you food? Offered to heal the aches and pains of your overused muscles?"

Mairon felt confused, trapped somehow. " Ah, I have never asked for…."

Melkor interrupted. " That is exactly where your problem lies, you think too lowly of yourself. Imagine if you ever were to make demands? He would most certainly be displeased then, for he expect you to work and work and work and never ask anything in return. But I know better, I know how precious you are"

Melkor's voice was so soft and so filled with compassion and something else that made Mairon shiver. He dared to look at the vala now, the dark eyes were soft too. " I…I am not so sure I…understand?"

Melkor took a step closer, lifted his hand and let it run through the loose locks of fiery hair. "Oh but you ought to, you are so skilled Mairon, you have such potential. And I have watched you for so long, and for every day I have become more shocked by the lack of care your master have showed you. "

Mairon felt trapped in a way, as if he wanted to be gone from the situation and yet he hungered for more praise, for more soft words from someone who was so much mightier than even his own master. "I…he does care!"

Melkor leaned even closer to him, he was almost purring. " Why do you continue to lie like that? He cares about the work you produce, nothing else. But I care Mairon, I do care so much more and I care about you, not the products of your so skilled hands"

Mairon swallowed hard. "You do?"

His voice was a mere whisper, shivering and Melkor nodded slowly. " I do, you are so beautiful, so talented and such flames ought to be allowed to burn freely, not be subdued by rules only created to hold you down."

Mairon felt the scent of Melkor, it was rich and reminded him of the air just before a thunderstorm and he had no idea of what to do or say. The vala was so close now, so tantalizingly beautiful and frightening. Melkor reached into his robes and pulled out a small pocket flask. " Here, you look parched, take a swig of this. It will do you good"

Mairon hesitated, then he did feel that he was very thirsty and warm and he took the flask hesitantly, unscrewed the cork. It smelled of ripe apples and sunlight and he took a swift sip, just to check it out. It was wonderful, smooth on the tongue and so rich in flavor and before he really knew it he had taken some huge mouthfuls of the stuff. Melkor chuckled, he took the flask. " Easy there little flame, it is stronger than you think. But you needed it."

Mairon licked his lips, the taste was still on his tongue and he felt better, the dry sensation gone from his throat and he let out a sigh of relief. Melkor put away the flask and smiled, a gentle and compassionate grin. " You are so tense, I can see it. You move like you have a steel rod instead of a spine, and your shoulders? Eru, you have got to have sore muscles"

Marion blushed. " I…I guess"

Melkor nodded. " Let me help you with those."

Mairon felt uncertain right away, tensed up. "Ah, someone could come?"

Melkor shook his head. " Not at this time of the day, it is late. There are many doors to pass through before anyone enters this forge, if someone was to come we would hear them for sure. And there is nothing wrong with a little massage, I am just trying to help you relax."

Melkor didn't wait for an answer, he just grasped Mairon by the shoulders, very gently, and turned him around before he started to rub his shoulders with strong hands. Mairon almost squeaked, it felt so alien to him. He had barely ever been touched by anyone and it had never been like this. He had bumped into others by accident and his master had held his hands to show him how to wield the different tools in the correct manner but this… Oh Eru, it was so different.

The stiff muscles hurt and yet it felt wonderful and he closed his eyes and tried to analyze the sensation but he couldn't, it was simply too much. Melkor mumbled soft words while he kneaded Mairon's shoulders and the strong calloused fingers did caress his neck and upper back and he suddenly wanted this to last forever. He had never thought that being touched by anyone could feel so good. Melkor sighed and let go of his shoulders and Mairon wanted to beg him to continue. " I am afraid I may be inappropriate now, but could you remove your tunic? It is almost impossible to perform a good massage when you wear that."

Mairon bit his lower lip, removing his tunic? That was ….he had never taken his clothes off before someone before but Melkor did make him feel safe. And he was starting to feel more relaxed, almost drowsy. It was very comfortable. He pulled the tunic off and Melkor chuckled. " Oh what treasure that humble garment have concealed, you are truly beautiful."

Mairon swallowed, feeling a bit self-conscious. " You think so?"

Melkor nodded. " You are like the most precious of gems. "

Hands returned to his shoulders and the sensation of skin against skin made Mairon shudder, it felt…divine! The hands were turning cramped muscles into soft pliable ones and it was so good he could have fallen asleep. The hands were all over his shoulders and back, kneading and caressing and Mairon couldn't help it, he whimpered with delight and Melkor chuckled, a low rumbling and very soothing sound. " Oh you have been denied so much little flame, there is so much of which you have been ignorant."

The heavy drowsy feeling was so good, he felt more relaxed than ever before and all he really was aware of was the pleasure of being touched. Melkor hummed and Mairon started to feel a new sensation building up within him. It was a bit confusing, a sort of heavy heat gathering in his gut and then it was slowly flowing down towards his groin. It felt good, and yet he suddenly felt a bit confused for he had never felt anything like that before. He didn't want to ask Melkor to stop though, he didn't want to end this and so he tried to ignore it. Melkor let his hands slide down his spine. "You have such perfect skin, like velvet, and your hard work shows, you are toned like a warrior"

Marion felt a need to giggle but the heat in his belly only increased and now he suddenly felt that his cock had started to grow and harden. He whimpered, suddenly terrified. What was this? He shouldn't… Oh Eru, what if Melkor saw this? He would be disgusted for sure! Mairon had never cared about that part of his body, it was useful when making water and sometimes it was hard when he woke up in the morning but otherwise from that he didn't pay any attention to it. He of course knew that it could bring pleasure but he had never felt anything even resembling such feelings when he had to touch himself to stay clean. Nor had anyone ever caused it to react, but now Melkor's touch obviously changed something within him and caused that darn thing to react.

He cringed, tried to cross his legs. Without the tunic he couldn't hide it for much longer, his pants were turning into a tent and he didn't know what to say. Melkor suddenly leaned forth and Mairon felt the warmth of his breath before soft lips suddenly started to caress the back of his neck. The heat exploded within him, he yelped and shuddered, what was Melkor doing? He had never known that the back of his neck was that sensitive, he had goosebumps all over and his knees suddenly felt as though they were made from jelly. The vala turned him around and Mairon instinctively held his hands in front of the bulge in his pants. He was so ashamed, this couldn't be normal at all! Melkor would most certainly leave in complete disgust. Melkor sighed and a hand cupped his chin. " Oh little flame, you really are quite naïve, and so terribly innocent too. Relax, I mean you no harm, no need to be ashamed of your body's reactions, it is completely normal"

Mairon dared to look at the vala again, he felt tears burning in the corners of his eyes. " It is?"

His voice barely audible and Melkor smiled, a soothing smile filled with understanding. "It is, oh how your master have failed at his duties. You know naught of the pleasures of your flesh now do you? Such a terrible shame, such waste"

Mairon shivered, he could feel that his cock was straining against the fabric of his pants and a small wet patch was forming in front of it too. " I…have never felt anything like this before, I…."

Melkor let a hand slide through his hair, lovingly. " Allow me to help you understand, you are in great discomfort now aren't you? Forgive me, I should have understood that someone as inexperienced as you would find it hard to control your reaction."

Mairon squeaked. " How can you help me?"

Melkor smiled, and Mairon felt that the vala really only wanted to help him, that he could trust him. The vala grasped his hands gently and pulled them away, Mairon closed his eyes in shame and shivered again. "By showing you what this can be, do you trust me?"

The voice was so soft and pleading and Mairon nodded, he had no idea of what he was to do now, his body was aching for something he didn't even yet know and he had to trust Melkor to help him. "Wonderful, now, let me show you what pleasure really is"

Mairon felt his chin being lifted again and then he felt lips touching his own and he gasped for breath, suddenly his heart was beating like a war drum in his chest and the sensation was so exhilarating and so terrifying for it was so strong, so intense. Melkor's lips moved against his own and he didn't know where to put his hands so he slowly raised them and put them onto the vala's shoulders. They were firm and warm under his touch and suddenly he found himself clinging to the vala's strong body. He felt something soft and wet and demanding pushing against his lips and he parted them hesitantly and the shock of feeling the vala's tongue slide against his own made him heave for air. It was…insane! Melkor was exploring his mouth and it felt so good, it felt so wonderful he forgot everything else and he let out a startled little shriek when he realized that the vala had undone his belt and pulled his pants down. He was completely bare in front of Melkor and his initial response was to try to cover himself up again but the vala stopped him firmly.

"No little flame, be not ashamed of your own fana. Have I not told you it is beautiful? Be proud of it."

Mairon was panting, his entire body felt as though it was on fire and he couldn't believe that the mighty vala really thought he was beautiful. Melkor smiled and kissed him again and he floated into that kiss, drowned in the sensation. " Relax little flame, and I will free you"

Melkor grasped him by his waist and lifted him onto a table so he was sitting on the edge of it. Mairon squeaked again, Melkor started to kiss his neck, licked at the skin and it made his whole body come alive in a whole new way. He was squirming and he felt that liquid had started to dribble down from the slit on top of his cock. Melkor kissed and licked and nibbled at his skin, and Mairon was heaving for air by now. His body shivering all over and he leaned back onto his arms, consumed by this entirely new and powerful urge. The vala nipped at his nipples and he let out a hoarse moan as a wave of sensation went straight to his groin. His cock twitched and he remembered what he had heard the other maiar speak of when it came to experiences. Now he believed them, and understood what they had been discussing. He had never really bothered listening to them for they had no importance to him. He had never cared about them and he had always thought that they were exaggerating rather vigorously whilst describing their feelings and experiences. This was so strong, so much more powerful than his own self-control and it felt so good it brought even more tears to his eyes.

Melkor put his hand on Mairon's chest. " Lay back down, relax"

The maia could only obey, he was beyond the ability to think by now, he did lay down and Melkor pushed his legs aside and then Mairon felt something wet and warm slide up his aching length. He gasped and opened his eyes, lifted his head and saw that Melkor was licking it, he was letting his tongue slide slowly up and down Mairon's cock and stared him straight in the eye with a naughty glimpse in his eyes all the time and Mairon thought his heart would stop, that he was going to die there and then for it felt…He couldn't even start to describe it. He heard a mewling sound and was shocked to understand that it was his own voice he heard and then Melkor winked at him and kissed the head of his cock before he let his lips slide down over it and Mairon screamed.

He saw sparks and stars, he was heaving for air, his body completely out of control and strong hands were holding his hips, preventing him from bucking and squirming. The warmth and tightness was driving him insane and then Melkor started to caress the sensitive underside with his tongue while he hollowed out his cheeks and sucked and Mairon grasped onto locks of silky black hair and yelled, swore, whimpered,. It was too much, he had never even believed that anything could feel that good. Tears were flowing down his cheeks, his head tossed back and his back arched, legs trembling wildly and the pleasure, the pleasure, it was mind blowing. " Eru…oh …AAaahhh"

He couldn't think, all he could do was feel and he started to scream as Melkor bobbed his head up and down his length, it felt as if he was tensing up, as if something inside of him was preparing for something he had yet to experience and he could feel his balls tighten. Melkor didn't slow down, he started to caress Mairon's balls with one hand and held him in place with the other and the maia felt his eyes roll back into his head as the most insane sensation of his life started to build up in his groin. He wanted to scream again but he couldn't, and then it just exploded in him and he now he did scream, a wild howl of ecstasy.

Pulses of sheer pleasure ran through him, making him scream with everyone and he felt how his cock pulsed and how something hot and wet shot out of him and Melkor swallowed it, every drop of it and it almost made him pass out. Tears of sheer joy escaped him and he felt his body shudder violently through the first orgasm he had ever experienced. How could he have been so ignorant? It was …it was heaven. He had of course known what an orgasm was, and he had heard others describe it but he had never even imagined that it could feel that wonderful, and satisfying, and powerful.

Melkor licked him clean, slowly and with great care and then he lifted the maia and carried him over to a corner of the room where a rug had been laid on the floor in front of a pair of chairs. He laid the whimpering young maia down upon it and caressed the still trembling limbs. " That was wonderful wasn't it?"

Mairon still wasn't able to form words, he was feeling light headed and so heavy as if he was made from lead. He stared at Melkor who kneeled above him and his eyes did widen as the vala started to remove his own robes. " That was the first little lesson, now, there is much more to learn for you little one"

Mairon licked his lips, Melkor was magnificent and so beautiful and he stared in awe at the wonderful physique. He wanted to sit back up, to touch and taste and feel but Melkor smiled and grasped his hands, kissed them gently. " That is for later little flame, now, allow me to worship you."

Melkor laid down next to him and Mairon felt the warmth of his body and his skin against his own and that wild hunger awoke again, he wanted that sensation again, it had been sheer bliss and he hungered for more of it. Melkor kissed him and hands were caressing the soft skin on the inside of his tights, it made his cock grow hard again, and he was stunned by this new thing he was learning about his own body. As soon as he was hard Melkor turned him around so they lay facing each other and the vala pressed his groin towards Mairon's and grasped onto both their cocks with one hand. The sensation made Mairon gasp and roll his eyes and he was bucking into the grip, the sensation was insane. Melkor was also making that sticky fluid and it made their cocks really slick and the grip was so strong and just perfect and Mairon was panting, begging without words.

Melkor smiled and kissed him, continued to stroke them both slowly. "Now there is something I want to show you, it may feel a little uncomfortable at first but worry not, it will be so good soon."

Mairon just gasped and nodded and Melkor kissed his forehead. "So brave, and so lovely while in rapture, my precious little flame"

Melkor grasped onto his hand and placed it onto Mairon's own cock. " Now, do what I did, and do not stop."

Mairon hesitated for a second, then he obeyed and gasped as the pleasure immediately grew strong again, he knew what to do by sheer instinct. He continued stroking himself, panting and moaning and Melkor grasped something from his robe,. It was a small vial and he poured something from it onto his hand. Then he started caressing the area behind Mairon's balls and it made the maia scream again, it sent shocks of pleasure through his body and he could hardly believe that his fana could create such sensations. Then a finger was sliding into him and he tensed up, suddenly uncertain and a bit scared. This he had never heard of? Melkor kissed his thigh lovingly. "Relax, nothing is wrong, just let me show you what your body is capable of."

It did feel odd and it did hurt a little but then Melkor curled the finger and hit something at the very base of his cock and it made Mairon hiss and squirm. He was seeing shooting stars once more and before he even knew it he was rocking himself against the finger and Melkor hummed approvingly. The finger was joined by one more and then even one and Mairon was consumed by the sensation, shamelessly pushing against the fingers that created such exquisite pleasure within him. Melkor smiled, his eyes dark. " Stroke yourself, come for me once more."

Mairon obeyed, he stroked his cock with almost desperate moves and the pleasure exploded in him once more and he stared at his own cock as it erupted and shot sticky strands of pearly liquid all over his hand and belly, and he had to scream again, the pleasure simply overwhelming. He twitched and shuddered and sobbed and then he felt how Melkor shifted and leaned inn over him, pulling his legs up. " Relax now little flame, be not afraid for we are to be as one"

Mairon didn't really have to time to think of what Melkor meant for he was still deep within a post orgasmic haze and his mind completely clouded by the shock of pleasure. Then he felt something pressing against his opening once more but it wasn't fingers, it was Melkor's own cock and he let out a whimper, once more afraid for it was so huge and wide and it couldn't fit inside of him but he didn't have time to protest or clench. The head slipped inside of him and Melkor whispered soft soothing words and Mairon bucked, eyes bulging and mouth wide open. It hurt, it felt as if he was being split in half and he grasped at the rug underneath him, desperately, just to have something to hold onto and he felt how the huge length slowly slid deeper and deeper inside of him and he was so full, so stretched it made him wail and gasp. Melkor whispered. " I am sorry, it always hurts a bit at first, relax again and it will be very different, I swear"

Mairon wanted to believe him, he really did but the agony was burning and he sobbed and writhed, feeling as if he was impaled upon something impossibly large that threatened to rip him apart. Then Melkor pulled back and thrust forth again at a different angle and suddenly the agony was replaced by keen pleasure as the cock pushed against that spot inside of him again and Mairon could no longer control himself. He was grasping for Melkor who leaned forth so Mairon could put his arms up around his neck. The maia was making such exquisite sounds and grimaces and Melkor picked up his speed and found a steady rhythm.

Mairon felt his cock harden and stretch once more, felt how it was weeping pre come again and it felt so good he didn't want it to stop ever. The sensation of Melkor's length sliding back and forth inside of him made him feel more complete than ever before and he loved it, he ached for more of it and he was rutting back against Melkor's thrusts and moaned eagerly. Melkor gasped and groaned too, the pleasure was soon too much for him too and he grasped onto Mairon's weeping cock and stroked it gently. He would have loved to prolong this but that would have to wait for later, now he was just going to show Mairon the maximum amount of pleasure his inexperienced body was capable of producing. Mairon was tossing his head back and forth, eyes rolling and he was panting, the long hair had come undone and was like a river of fire around his sweat slicked body and Melkor loved to watch his muscles twitch and move. The glow of the forges threw a red light over them both and Melkor groaned and started thrusting harder, at a swift pace.

Mairon keened, his legs were trembling as if in some sort of bizarre dance, then he put them around his lover's hips, as if to pull him even deeper in. Melkor gasped. "Now, come with me now!"

He aimed for the maia's prostate again and Mairon arched as an almighty spasm rushed through him, pulling him headlong into his strongest orgasm of yet. "Aaahhh…nnnnggghhhh, M….Mel…kor!"

He heard his own scream and felt how his inner muscles started to contract and Melkor roared and thrust wildly into his shuddering canal and Mairon felt him pulse, felt the hot rush of his seed filling him completely. It made him scream the vala's name again and again in wild abandon and at the end his mind just went completely blank and all he was aware of was Melkor inside on him, roaring his name.

When he came down again Melkor pulled out of him very gently with a soft squishing sound and it made Mairon cringe. He felt empty, hollow. Melkor leaned forth and kissed his sweaty brow. " Now you know don't you? I will gladly show you more pleasure, whenever you need me"

Mairon panted, it was all that he could ever want. Even now, after three releases he ached for more and he whimpered and tried to pull Melkor down for a new kiss. Melkor smiled and caressed his cheek, sat up. " Not now little flame, you will be sore and I will not hurt you. Now we will wash and redress and in a couple of days we can do this again if you want to?"

Mairon nodded eagerly. " Yes, yes I want to. More than everything!"

Melkor chuckled. " I am glad to have pleased you so, now, let me help you get that sweat and cum of you"

Mairon blushed, his belly was slick with his own seed and Melkor grinned and leaned down, licked at some strands clinging to his skin. The sight made Mairon heave for air again and Melkor chuckled and got up, found some pieces of cloth and some water, washed them both. Mairon got up on shaky knees and he felt as if the entire world had changed for him now. Nothing would be the same again. They helped each other redress and Melkor braided his hair, made him look presentable again. Melkor looked as pristine as ever in spite of the vigorous love making and Mairon assumed that it was due to his powers as a vala. Melkor kissed him passionately. " I will return in a couple of days, be ready for me then"

Mairon nodded, he couldn't bare the thought of being separated from his lover for that long but knew he had to. " I will be waiting, eagerly. "

Melkor smiled, a pleased smile. "Good. Take care of yourself until then, remember to drink and eat. You have spent a lot of energy."

He kissed the maia once more before he opened the door and left the forge behind.

Mairon felt strange right away, as if something had passed him by without him even noticing it but he shrugged the feeling off, returning to his work with considerably less vigor and enthusiasm than before.

For the next two days he was barely able to complete anything, he was as if in a complete haze, all he could think of was Melkor and the wonderful naughty and oh so secret things they had done together. He was tempted to touch himself several times but he didn't, he wanted to save it for his lover and he was fighting a hard battle against his own almost sickening longing. He couldn't let anyone suspect anything and so he pretended to be even more grumpy than normally and shunned all others. He didn't even greet Aüle and locked himself in the forge all the time, the other maiar believed that it was his lack of success with the new alloy that was bugging him.

He was polishing some new tools when he suddenly sensed that he wasn't alone anymore, he smiled and turned around and was immediately pulled into a tight embrace. Melkor almost purred. " I am here again my little flame, how have you been?"

Mairon pressed himself against Melkor, wantonly and completely without shame. The longing and hunger so much stronger than his will to act as if this was nothing. "How do you think I have been? Miserable without you!"

He had indeed been miserable and maybe he ought to have questioned why he had developed such a strong need for the vala so quickly, and how it had happened but he couldn't, all he knew was that he had to be with Melkor, to feel alive again, not penned up like some animal.

Melkor smiled, caressed his waist. " I am glad to have left such an impression"

Mairon licked his lips. " Please, I need…I need you. Again!"

Melkor reached down and placed a hand over the already hard bulge in Mairon's pants. "Indeed you do young one, but let us take this slowly."

Mairon let out a small whimper, it was very impatient and Melkor chuckled, it sounded as if he was very pleased. "Please, I…I have dreamt of you"

Melkor kissed his brow, rubbed the hand against Mairon's cock and the maia gasped and bucked into the touch desperately. " Really? Did you spill yourself then? Did you wake up and touched yourself?"

Mairon whimpered. "No, that…that is all for you, I want to be with you!"

Melkor leaned forth and kissed him with greed and Mairon answered the kiss eagerly. "Good, I want to watch you come my little flame."

He pushed Mairon back until he almost sat on the anvil, then he undid his belt and opened the soft pants, pulled his cock out very gently. Mairon made some mewling sounds, the touch was almost enough to make him come again and how he desperately yearned for that sensation once more. "Stroke yourself until you come, do it now!"

It was an order and the maia felt a bit weird standing there, fully dressed with only his cock sticking out of his pants but it was something about it, something obscene and lewd that made a small previously hidden part of him cheer. It was a thrill to surrender to this vala, to do his bidding and allow Melkor to be in control, to steer him towards his release.

He obeyed, started stroking himself, leaning against the anvil. Melkor sat down in a chair, pulling his own robes out of the way and he too started stroking himself, slowly and leisurely, the sight made Mairon groan. He couldn't remove his gaze from the vala and he felt his own body prepare for a much needed and longed for orgasm. He was moaning, thrusting into his own grip, grasping onto the anvil with one hand to stay upright. It felt so good, and watching Melkor pleasuring himself only added to it. Before long he felt himself tensing up and Melkor almost purred. " Do not hold back, show me how much you want me"

Mairon heaved for air, then he tossed his head back and roared Melkor's name as his release hit him like a runaway chariot, he held onto his pulsing cock and heard the sound of liquid splattering across the floor, almost all the way over to where Melkor was sitting. The vala's eyes were like dark burning embers, he was breathing hard and sweating. " Oh Mairon, how lovely your voice shivers whilst in rapture."

Mairon just gasped for air and leaned heavily against the anvil. Melkor got up and went over to him, kissed the back of his neck and Mairon got goosebumps right away. Melkor pulled his pants down and purred. " Hold onto the anvil, bend forward my precious one, for I will mount you from behind, like horse mounts a mare"

Mairon just whimpered, he ached to feel Melkor inside of him again, to feel complete and loved and cherished and he bent forward with both hands on the anvil for support. A slick finger slid inside of him and he sobbed with need and pushed back against the intrusion. Melkor let out a small laugher. " So eager, but worry not, the waiting is over now"

He pushed in with more fingers and Mairon gasped and bucked, eyes closed and mouth an o. Melkor slicked himself up and grasped the maia's narrow hips, slid himself into position with one hard thrust that made Mairon squeal and tense up. It burned again but as soon as Melkor hit his sweet spot the pain just dissipated, was forgotten and replaced by pleasure. He moaned in rhythm with the thrusts and Melkor grasped onto his braid, pulled his face around. "There, let me watch you come undone little flame, show me your pleasure"

Mairon was more than eager to comply, he stared at Melkor and the vala panted and grinned. "Aüle would be pissed if he saw this, us defiling his forge with filthy sex"

Mairon had to close his eyes as a particularly strong wave of pleasure rushed through him. "I…unnnghhh…don't…fucking…..ahhhhh….care!"

Melkor leaned forth, since he was taller than the maia he reached his neck easily, bit down on the sensitive skin and made Mairon scream. " That is the right attitude my beautiful one"

The mixed pain and pleasure made Mairon just explode, he screamed as if he was being murdered as he came violently and Melkor had to hold him so hard Mairon most certainly would have bruises the next day to prevent himself from sliding out. Melkor groaned and followed, snapping his hips fast back and forth, fucking the maia with both considerable force and vigor. Mairon was shuddering all over, eyes hooded with lust and mouth gasping for air. "Oh Melkor…Oh yes, oh …M…Master"

Melkor smirked, finally, there it was, what he had wanted to hear the whole time. He leaned forth again, kissed the sweaty skin. " Yes Mairon, I am your master now, as you are my lover and my most precious gem. "

Mairon shivered, the orgasm seemed to last and last and he heard the sound of his seed hitting the anvil, his cock twitching and Melkor reached down, milked the last drops from him, making him scream once more. " Master…oh Eru, oh please"

Melkor knew now that Mairon no longer questioned his intentions and he smiled, continued to stroke the maia until the orgasm let go of him and he stood there on legs that shivered like jelly. The room did reek of sex, there was stains of seed on the floor and the anvil was dripping with it. Mairon panted. " We have to clean this place up, Aüle will be most displeased if he sees this"

Melkor kissed Mairon's ear, let a slick tongue slide up towards the sensitive point and the maia hissed and bucked against him again. " Do we really care about what that boring old grouch is thinking now`?"

Mairon blinked, then he stared at Melkor as if he had had a revelation. " No, for you are my master now, not him."

Melkor kissed his new servant lovingly, he had gotten what he wanted now, and he felt a surge of triumph rush through him. "That is right my beautiful flame, I am your master, and so let us leave this forge and I will teach you the things you really ache to learn, the secrets they have kept from you. "

Mairon blushed, his eyes shining with eager anticipation and he leaned in for another passionate kiss. " Yes my master, you will lead and I shall follow, forever! This I swear"

Melkor embraced him and there was a flame of glee burning in his eyes, he had wanted this maia for so long and now he knew that he could transform the seemingly boring creature into something grand, something obedient and efficient and always on his side. Yes, his plan had worked. Mairon snuggled against his chest and Melkor kissed his forehead. " Master?"

Melkor purred. " Yes my little flame?"

Mairon nipped at the skin of Melkor's neck. " Take me again master."

Melkor chuckled and gave the maia's taut rear a light slap. " Of course, you are my obedient servant, and I do reward obedience, always."

Mairon squealed in delight and before long he was yet again screaming his masters name and that was the last time he ever visited Aûle's forge, from that day on he was Melkor's, with body and soul.


End file.
